Two Hearts
by Sakura-Blossum
Summary: Yuki is gone for a week to a conference about his books going national, Shuichi is left in the house himself with Tohma Seguchi looking after him, what will happen next..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:The Surprise**

Shuichi woke up alone one morning, turning onto his side, not wanting to get up. Still having his eyes closed he moved his hand over the bed searching for Yuki, as soon as he couldn't find him Shuichi opened his eyes. His vision a little fuzzy for a moment, his pink hair was covering his eyes, so he moved it out the way with his hand.

He looked over to the other side of the bed and then remembered that Yuki was away to a conference about his books going national. Shuichi sighed and pulled back the covers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, he wobbled slightly still in a half sleep mood.

Walking into the kitchen he could smell coffee, he thought that was strange, because he was the only one in the apartment. He looked around, walking into the living room, seeing someone sitting there, at first Shuichi thought it was Yuki, but then he walked more into the room and saw it wasn't, the person looked up at Shuichi, his teal eyes looking at him.

Shuichi knew who the person was now, It was Tohma Seguchi "Hello Shuichi" Tohma smiled, Shuichi just stood there frozen "…Um..Hi". Tohma stood up "sorry to barge in without asking, but Yuki asked me to keep an eye on you, while he's gone" Shuichi nodded "..Ok..".

Tohma kept smiling, which was kind of scaring Shuichi "Shuichi, would you like some coffee?" Shuichi snapped out of his little dream world "Um Sure, thanks", Shuichi sat down, while Tohma went into the kitchen to get him some coffee.

Tohma started to make the coffee 'Now I can try and get close to him', Tohma looked hopefully at the cup of coffee, in a world of his own thoughts, only to be broken by Shuichi walking into the kitchen too see if Tohma was okay. "Tohma are you ok?", Tohma shook his head a bit, coming out of his trance, turning to Shuichi, smiling "yes I am, here's your coffee" as he was still smiling, he handed Shuichi the cup of coffee.

Later on in the day, Shuichi was lazing around the house, because he had just finished his tour with Bad Luck last week and now on his break. While Shuichi was lying on the sofa, nearly sleeping, Tohma was watching him from another part of the house, carefully so not to get spotted, he smiled softly, then he began to run his eyes of Shuichi's body, first starting with his eyes, the round orbs of purpleness that you could just fall for at sight. Next he moved onto his lips, oh heavens how he wanted to kiss, nibble and suck on those teasing pink lips, he eyes went lower, feast his eyes on that slender neck which he would love to lick and nibble on, soon he was feasting his eyes on his torso, wanting to run his hands over it, every time he laid eyes on it. As soon as he knew it, he was staring at Shuichi's crotch, licking his lips, ooh the things he would do to make Shuichi feel so good, to scream his name in pleasure, next minute, Tohma came out of his daydream, having a little problem with his lower region, so he went into the bathroom, too sort out his little problem.

End of Chapter One

hmm what will happen to Shuichi during the week P I wonder, 2nd chapter will be soon, I promise, but it might be a while , knowing me, well Bye, the rating will get higher as soon as the other chapters come in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Kiss**

It was the second day Yuki had been gone and Shuichi had started feeling a little lonely, even though Tohma was there to keep him company. Shuichi went in the kitchen too cook something, he was starving, even though he had eatentwo hours ago.

He looked in the cupboard and found instant noodles, 'Hmm instant noodles, I don't think I can mess this up when cooking it' Shuichi read the instructions on how to make it. He waited patiently while the water in the kettle was boiling, then it make a whistle noise, which make Shuichi get a fright and fall off the chair. Tohma came in quickly, hearing quickly and sighed in relief, knowing nothing bad had happened "Shuichi if you were hungry you should have told me and I could have make you something" Tohma smiled and Shuichi got up, taking the kettle of the cooker hob "It's okay, I wanted something that was quick too make and I didn't want you going through the bother of cooking me stuff".

Shuichi started pouring hot water into the instant noodles tub and his hand slipped, making him pour the hot water on himself, yelping in pain, Tohma went over to him quickly, taking his hand, turning the cold water tap on and held his hand under it. Shuichi was nearly in tears, it hurt a lot 'Geez instant noodles and I still mess that up, my cooking skills are so crap, Waaah! It hurts!', Tohma looked worried "Shuichi keep your hand under there and I'll get a bandage from the first aid kit", Shuichi nodded, now he was kind of glad Tohma was here, to make sure he was okay. Tohma came back, with a bandage in his hand "Now dry your hand gently", Shuichi nodded and did as he was told, wincing slightly when drying his hand, once he did that Tohma gently took his hand 'Gosh his hand are so soft, just like I imagined' Tohma started to go back into daydream land and then quickly snapped out of it, bandaging Shuichi's hand.

After he finished he told Shuichi to go into the living room and he would cook him something too eat. Shuichi sat on the couch, cuddling his legs against his chest, watching his favourite Sakuma-san video.

Tohma started making the food, wishing he could have fun with Shuichi, with the honey and chocolate syrup, daydreaming of pouring he honey and chocolate syrup all over Shuichi's body and licking it all off, making Shuichi moan in pleasure. Hoping after that he could enter Shuichi, burying his cock deep inside the young mans body, making him yelp and scream in pleasure, moaning him for more. Tohma realised he was daydreaming again and snapped out of it, luckily Tohma was wearing an apron or his little problem would be showing proudly. He sighed and tried to concentrate on cooking the food.

twentyminutes later Tohma walked into the living room, holding a tray of hot food, smiling "Here you go, sorry to make you wait Shuichi", Shuichi saw all the food and smiled 'This look so goood!' "Thanks Tohma!" the pink haired teenager munched happily on the food. Tohma kept smiling "I take it you like my food then?" Shuichi looked at him and grinned "Hell yeah! You're an awesome cook!" Tohma laughed slightly at how Shuichi's mood can change when eating food.

In abouttwenty minutes Shuichi had polished all the food of Tohma had cooked for him, sighing happily "Wow I haven't had such a great meal in a while, Yuki normally cooks over stuff and microwave things, since we're both dangerous with a cooker", Tohma was glad to hear Shuichi liked his cooking that much "I'm glad you liked it", Shuichi smiled, get comfy on the sofa again.

Tohma got up, taking the tray back through to the kitchen and took the apron off, hanging it up on the back of the door 'Now to spend some quality time with Shuichi'. Tohma walked back into the living room, sitting beside Shuichi, Shuichi smiled and while he watched TV Tohma kept sneaking glances at him, Tohma nearly moaned out loud when he saw how the he was sitting, Shuichi was sitting back, with one of his arms draped over his stomach and the other beside his side, laying on the couch, with his legs spread slightly. Tohma wanted to jump the young man there and then, but he stopped himself, he knew Shuichi wasn't into him like that, he loved Yuki, not him.

Tohma sighed, glancing over again and his body took control, moving closer to Shuichi slightly, Shuichi didn't notice and carried on watching the movie he was watching, Tohma got even closer, biting his lip slightly and moved in too Shuichi's face more, Shuichi tried to move back slightly. Tohma moved forward and planted his lips on his, kissing him, running his tongue over Shuichi's lips hoping he would open his mouth. Shuichi was surprised, he didn't have control of his body, opening his mouth more to Tohma, feeling Tohma's tongue mingle with his. Shuichi moaned slightly, closing his eyes, enjoying the kiss, then realised what he was doing and pulled back quickly, panting slightly, his eyes wide.

Tohma opened his eyes and just notice what he did 'Oh no! I just kissed my friend's boyfriend, shit Tohma your in for it now if Shuichi tells Yuki when he comes back'. Shuichi looked at Tohma, his eyes still wide "…Why?.." Tohma looked down at his hands in his lap "..I'm sorry Shuichi". Shuichi got up from the sofa and ran to his room, before anything else happened, Tohma now knew he was an idiot for making that mistake and kissing him, but on the other hand he was thinking how pleasant the kiss was, Shuichi's tongue, his flavour, the way Shuichi kissed back, was all unique.

Tohma smiled slightly, 'just maybe there's still hope for me now' he turned off the TV and got up, walking into the guest room, he was staying in.

.End of chapter 2.

Whee! Done chapter 2, tell me what'cha think of it:smiles:. Enjoy! Chapter 3 soon.

SakuraBlossum


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Truth or Dare**

That night Shuichi couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about that kiss, the softness of Tohma's tongue moving with his, he blushed, trying not to think about it. Shuichi stood up and stared out the window, looking at the stars above 'Stars are lucky, they're so shiny and bright and have no problems', Shuichi sighed thinking if he should tell Yuki about what Tohma had did. He would have too tell him because Yuki could tell if he was lying or hiding something. Shuichi went back to bed, laying there looking at the ceiling, soon his eyes fluttered shut taking him on a journey to dreamland.

Tohma was sound a sleep in the guest room, having a pleasant dream about Shuichi and what he would love to do too the pink haired teenager.

As the sun was rising, shining its happy morning raise onto the window of the room Tohma was sleeping it. Noticing the light, Tohma automatically woke up, looking over at the clock, seeing it was seven o'clock in the morning, sighing he knew he would have to face Shuichi soon and tell him the reason why he had kissed him.

Shuichi was still in dreamland, not wanting to wake up and face the truth of Tohma's reason for the kiss.

:Shuichi's Dream:

As Shuichi walked through the dark pathway, to giant gates that were locked and beautifully decorated. Shuichi walked closer to the gates, noticing a inscription upon one of the steel roses, Shuichi squinted his eyes to see what it said, "To thee I pray, to open the gates of innocence and allow thy to walk though onto the other side of happiness" suddenly the gates made a loud squeaking sound, Shuichi jumped, noticing the gates trying to open, but couldn't accomplish it, then Shuichi notice the lock on the gate.

Walking back over it, he traced his fingers over the lock, wondering where the key could be to unlock it, soon Shuichi felt something appear in his pocket, he slowly put his hand into his shorts pocket, feeling a metal object, slowly pulling it out and looking down, seeing it was the key in his hand. He carefully held it up to his eyes, looking at the fine detail, the key was made of real silver, decorated with roses and a smallish amethyst stone and the top. Shuichi smiled and stuck the key in the lock, turning it, but sadly the lock did not open, even though it was the right key, Shuichi sighed, feeling sad.

Suddenly a red circle appeared around him and someone grabbed his ankles, pulling him down, Shuichi tried to scream but his voice wasn't working, he panic trying to keep himself from going under. Soon he was up to his neck and just before his head was about to go under he woke up.

:End of Shuichi's dream:

Shuichi sat up in bed, looking around, making sure he wasn't dreaming, he sighed in relief, 'What did that dream mean?' confused a little, Shuichi got up out of bed and made his way into the kitchen where Tohma was.

Tohma looked at him with a slight smile, knowing he would have to explain. Shuichi gulped a little "Um…Hi" Tohma nodded slightly "…Um Shuichi about last night, I'm sorry about the kiss, um I sort of drank a few beers before watching TV with you, so it was the alcohol that took over me and I didn't know what I was doing….Sorry" Shuichi sighed in relief "..Ok" 'Good so it was the alcohol in him then that made him kiss me' Shuichi smiled and reached over too pour out some coffee for himself.

Tohma walked out the kitchen sighing 'Damnit! I lied too him, oh well I still want him no matter what'. Just as Tohma was about to sit on the sofa, the doorbell went 'Meh who is it at this time, too early for visitors'. Tohma went and answered the door, a little surprised too see Ryuichi standing there, chewing on Kumagorou's ear "TOHMA NA NO DA!" Ryuichi glomped Tohma, knocking them both over onto the floor. Tohma sighed "Ryuichi it's nice to see you, but you don't have to pounce on me every time you see me" Ryuichi pouted and got up "But me no seen you in a while, so me and Kumagorou got worried na no da". Shuichi came out of the kitchen and saw Ryuichi, "Ryuichi!", Tohma sighed 'Uh oh, he's going to pounce on him now'. Ryuichi ran over to Shuichi and pounced on him "Shu-kun!" the both fell to the floor giggling, "Kuma was worried but you too na no da, he said we should come see you!" Shuichi laughed and gave his friend a hug "I'm glad you came, ooh we could have a slumber party!". Ryuichi's eyes went wide and starry "Really? Na no da", Shuichi nodded, they both grinned and got everything they need for a slumber party, Tohma began to get a headache.

Later on in the day, both of them where sitting near the TV, playing with Kumagorou, Tohma was sitting on the couch, smiling thinking how cute they both were 'Hmm I wonder if they'll e willing to play a little game call "Truth or Dare?"' Tohma laughed mentally and got up, "Hey you two, do you want to make this sleep over a lot more funnier?", both of them turned round to look at Tohma and both shouted "YEAH!". Tohma smiled "How about we play a little game called Truth or Dare?". Shuichi nodded "ok!", Ryuichi nodded as well.

They start in a circle "Um Shuichi you go first" Shuichi nodded "Ryu-kun truth or dare?" Ryuichi was thinking "Truth!", Shuichi nodded "Um who was the first person you had a crush on?" Ryuichi blushes "Um…that would be K". Shuichi smiled "Cool, your turn" Ryuichi turns too Tohma "truth or dare?" Tohma thought for a minute "I take dare", Ryuichi thought a minute about the dare and thought of one "I dare you too get a pair of clean underwear and put it on your head na no da", Tohma sighed and got up, going into his room, getting a pair of his underwear, wearing it on his head, both of the young men sitting down burst out laughing. Tohma sat down again "Ok Shuichi truth or dare?" Shuichi was thinking "Dare!" Tohma smirked 'Time to get back at Ryuichi' "Ok I dare you too kiss Ryuichi on the lips", Shuichi's face turned bright red and so did Ryuichi's "…Really?" Tohma nodded. Shuichi sighed and leaned over to Ryuichi, both of them still blushing and kissed Ryuichi then sat back down.

Ryuichi was still blushing a little, "Your turn to ask Shuichi" Shuichi nodded "Ryu truth or dare?" Ryuichi thought a little "Me take dare na no da" Shuichi nodded "I dare you too call Tatsuha and act all sexy when speaking too him" Ryuichi nodded and picked up the phone, dialing his number "Tatsuha? Yes it's me, how are you? Me? Oh I'm ok, but I would feel better if you where here, oooh Tatsuha the way you say my name drives me insane, your so sexy, you make me feel so hot. Yeah your making me feel so hot right now, ooh Tatsuha!" then Ryuichi hung up the phone "Done" Tohma smiled, trying not too laugh.

Truth or dare went on for about two hours, then Tohma introduced beer into the game, if they did a dare they had to drink a can of beer and if it was a truth they had to drink two cans of beer. After they started that, Shuichi got drunk and it was Ryuichi's turn "Tohma truth or dare?" "Dare", Ryuichi thought and then got a good dare "I dare you too give Shuichi a hand job" Tohma couldn't believe what Ryuichi said, but very happily agreed.

Shuichi was a bit too drunk, so he didn't refuse, Tohma went over too him, looking him in the eyes, feeling like he was melting into those purple orbs of loveliness. Tohma traced his hand over Shuichi's crotch, rubbing it slightly through his clothing, feeling Shuichi become harder underneath his hand. Shuichi began moaning slightly, Tohma moved his hand and slipped it inside of his shorts and underwear, feeling Shuichi's manhood, Ryuichi was watching his, feeling himself get a little hard. Tohma pulled down Shuichi's shorts too get a better look and smiled, licking his lips a little and began to rub Shuichi's cock, starting slowly at first, running his fingers over the top, feeling a little pre-come there.

Shuichi's breath became a little heavier, watching what Tohma was doing too him. Tohma began to move his hand faster, giving Shuichi's cock a little squeeze now and then, Shuichi started moaning a little loudly and Ryuichi was feeling the effects of that sweet voice going to his crotch, soon after Ryuichi start to rub himself. Tohma started to rub faster and a little harder, soon after Shuichi started moaning a little louder "..Toh..Ma…I'm going to…Tohma!" Shuichi came, covering Tohma's hand and a little splashed onto his chest. Ryuichi came as well, panting a little and zipped his pants back up. Tohma smiled and licked his hand "Mm yummy" Shuichi blushed bright red, kind of not believing what just happened there, Ryuichi smiled knowing Tohma liked Shuichi 'Looks like you enjoyed your dare Tohma' still smiling Ryuichi got up and went into the kitchen.

Tohma and Shuichi just looked at each other and Shuichi leaned up kissing him, Tohma was a little surprised at first and closed his eyes kissing back, moving his tongue over Shuichi's lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth, mingling his tongue with Shuichi's, still kissing him for a while.

End of chapter 3

Wheeeee! Finally done it! Sorry it's kinda late, I had a little writers block, but here it is! Chapter 4 soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Honey I'm Home**

Shuichi woke up, his eyes fluttering opened and realised he wasn't sleeping in his bed, but on the floor. He tried to get up, but felt a weight on him and then he just realised, there was a hand in his shorts and it wasn't his. Shuichi tried not to believe it was Tohma, but he turned his head and found a sleeping Tohma on top of him.

Shuichi started to panic a bit, Yuki is coming home today! He tried to get up, but he didn't want to wake Tohma. He couldn't get Tohma off him, so Shuichi just stayed still, looking round the living room, spotting Ryuichi sleeping on the couch. He looked up at the clock and saw it was nearly noon 'Shit! Yuki should be coming home around now', after he thought that, he heard the front door click and open. Shuichi started to panic and close his eyes.

Yuki walked in the front door, feeling tired and wanting to hug Shuichi, to feel his soft warm skin that he has missed so much. As he put his keys and coat down on the near by table, looking around like he had been gone for years, 'Strange shouldn't Shuichi be pouncing on me?' Yuki started to walk round the house, Shuichi couldn't hear himself think because his heart was racing so fast. Yuki walked into the living room, Shuichi had his eyes shut tight, not wanting to see the look on Yuki's face when he sees him.

Yuki looked around the room, seeing the empty cans of beer and spotted Shuichi, but with Tohma on top of him, he sighed 'Tohma! I told you to take care of him, not play with him' Yuki wasn't mad, but annoyed. Yuki walked over to them and kneeled down, pushing Tohma off Shuichi, Tohma woke suddenly and saw Yuki "Oh hey Yuki" Yuki stared at him "I only told you to take care of him, not play with him".

Tohma looked at Yuki "I couldn't help it, he's so damn cute and fuckable" Shuichi just stayed there, pretending to be sleeping.

Yuki glared at him "You better have not had sex with him, he's mine" Tohma smirked and ran his hands over Shuichi's chest, rubbing his nipples, Shuichi gasped, opening his eyes. Yuki hit his hands away "Fine if you want to play with him, we will have a contest, if you make Shuichi come first your allowed to fuck him, but if I do, you have to not touch him again", Tohma looked at him and smirked "Your on Yuki". Shuichi just lay there, looking at both of them and Ryuichi was still sleeping on the couch.

Tohma got up, straighten himself and went and woke up Ryuichi and turned to Yuki "I'll be back later, then we'll start up our little contest". They both left, Ryuichi was confused but didn't ask anything and followed Tohma.

Yuki sighed when the left "Shuichi I'm sorry I left him to take care of you" Shuichi looked at Yuki and sat up "It's ok….I missed you so much" he hugged Yuki tight, Yuki returned the hug.

Later on in the day Yuki sat down on the couch sighing, knowing in an hour or two Tohma would be back. Shuichi sat beside him and snuggled up to Yuki "Oh Yuki you didn't tell me about you book conference, how did it go?" Yuki smiled slightly "It went ok, once they translate my books there going national" Shuichi smiled "That's great!". Yuki nodded slightly and closed his eyes, still feeling the jet lag from his flight home, Shuichi looked over at him and couldn't help but smile, because when Yuki was relaxed with his eyes closed he just looked like he was harmless.

Shuichi took advantage of this moment and leaned up slightly and kissed him on the lips, Yuki opened his eye slightly, then relaxed more and began to kiss back. Once the kiss was finished, the door went, they both knew who it would be.

Yuki walked to the front door and placed his hand on the gold shiny door handle and pushed it down, opening the door and there to greet him was Tohma with a smirk on your face "Let this game begin shall we?" he stepped in, closing the door behind him. Shuichi sighed and started to walk down the hall, turning slightly to walk into the bedroom.

Yuki and Tohma followed him; Shuichi lay on the bed, once he had taken off his clothes. Tohma looked that slim beautiful body of his and licked his lips. Yuki tried not to get hard thinking about what he wanted to do to that body, oh how he missed it when he was away, the soft and smoothness of Shuichi's chest and all around his body.

Shuichi noticed them staring and lay on the bed with his arms at his side, not trying to look sexy at all. Tohma piped up "I'll go first" Yuki nodded and Tohma walked over to the bed, taking his clothes off while he was nearing it, first the hat, then the shirt, then trousers and then the underwear. Shuichi looked him up and down and saw that Tohma was already aroused and waiting, Shuichi gulped a little, he had only done this sort of thing with Yuki and now he had to do it with Tohma, he couldn't help blush.

Tohma noticed this and smiled climbing up the bed beside him "Don't worry I won't hurt you" he lifted Shuichi's head slightly and kissed him, running his tongue over his lips, waiting for the permission to get further into that sweet mouth of his, Shuichi hesitated a bit then closed his eyes and opened his mouth more, enjoying the kiss slightly.

Yuki watched them kissing and a flash of jealousy over took him and walked over to Tohma, gently taking him off Shuichi "I'm sorry Tohma I cannot let you do this" Tohma looked at Yuki and nodded "Fair enough, but I will get a piece of him one day" Yuki let Tohma go and he gathered his clothes and after putting them back on he left, smiling as he went out the door _'See Yuki you do love that boy, no matter what you say' _as he thought that he walked away.

Shuichi just stared at Yuki "..But why Yuki?" Yuki sighed, _'Guess I have to tell him then' _"Well you see Shuichi I didn't like seeing him touch you…And I became jealous" Shuichi eyes went a little wider, never expecting Yuki too say this "Really?" Shuichi moved a little closer too him. Yuki nodded "Yes", Yuki sat beside him and smiled slightly, looking into Shuichi's purple eyes, getting lost in them _'I really do love this kid don't I?' _Shuichi smiled even more and kissed him lightly "I love you Yuki" Yuki smiled "I love you too Shuichi".

The pink haired boy was surprised Yuki has actually said it! Shuichi felt like he was going to start crying, but not from sadness, but from happiness, knowing that Yuki loved him. Yuki wasn't prepared about what was going to happen next when Shuichi just threw himself at him in a big hug, not letting go. Yuki hugged him back, rubbing his back slightly, _'Don't you worry, I'll never let anyone touch you again'_.

TBC.

Not the end yet ., one more chapter to go, and I'm very very sorry that this is late, it's because I haven't been well, then school work and all that.

Till next time Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - A night filled with love

Shuichi looked at himself and blushed slightly because he was still naked, he looked at Yuki, Yuki was looking back at him, his eyes had a lustful gaze "…You know Shuichi, I've been deprived of you for a whole week and now I want to have my way with you, is that ok?". Shuichi blushed a little redder, but lay back on the bed, with his legs spread.

Yuki eyed him up and down, smirking, knowing he was going to enjoy this. He slowly moved in between the Shuichi's legs, licking his lips a little.

Shuichi looked up at him, smiling, Yuki started to rub his hands over Shuichi's chest, making him purr slightly, Yuki leaned downed at kiss him, running his tongue over Shuichi's lips, waiting for the pink haired boy to open his mouth. Shuichi opened his mouth, feeling Yuki's tongue sliding into his mouth, Shuichi met his tongue with his, mingling them together.

While they were both still kissing, Yuki started to rub Shuichi's nipples, making him moan and break the kiss. Yuki smirked "Oh how I've missed that sweet voice of yours", Shuichi blushed slightly, Yuki was mostly cold to him during the day, but when he was in bed, he turned into another Yuki, a more passionate one.

Yuki slide off the bed for a bit, to strip his clothes off, Shuichi watched, memorizing every part of Yuki, his blond hair, golden eyes, slim neck, his chest, his belly button, his large cock that was standing proudly erect, oh how Shuichi wanted to lick, suck and nibble on Yuki's cock, wanting to make the blond man moan in pleasure.

Shuichi smiled and crawled over to Yuki, who was sitting on the bed, Shuichi was still smiling and pushed Yuki down gently, as he moved lower down his body, Yuki knew were he was heading and didn't stop him.

Shuichi slide between his legs and started to lick Yuki's cock, swirling his tongue around the head and moving lower, Yuki watched him, moaning slightly. Shuichi put the head into his mouth, sucking slightly, Yuki watched carefully as Shuichi was taking him into his hot little mouth.

Shuichi took more in and start to lick and suck, hearing Yuki pant and moan slightly, Shuichi thought for a moment and deep throated the rest of Yuki's large cock in a one. Yuki gasped and moaned as Shuichi started to suck a little harder.

He pulled back slightly to swirl his tongue around the head and then went back to sucking Yuki's manhood again. Yuki moaned and stopped Shuichi in his actions, the pinked haired man looked up at him "…What's wrong Yuki, don't you like it?" his purple eyes staring up at him, "No Shuichi it's not that, I like it too much, I feel like I'm going to come and I want to come inside of you" Yuki smiled, seeing the boy blush slightly.

Shuichi nodded and pulled back and moved to lye down on the bed again with his legs spread wide, waiting for Yuki. The blond haired man moved between his legs again, smiling down at Shuichi, running his fingers over his chest, then down to his belly button, he stopped a minute to rub Shuichi's cock, hearing the moans from his lover's mouth, he could tell he liked it.

"Do you like it Shuichi?" Yuki watched his face, watching how the pink haired boy was panting a little and moaning in pleasure. "…Yes…Yuki, I like it" Yuki smirked and stopped rubbing Shuichi's cock, hearing the younger man whimper.

Yuki began to trace his fingers around Shuichi's anus, gently sliding a finger inside, feeling Shuichi's muscles tense slightly then relax. He started to move the finger in and out slowly, making Shuichi moan slightly, he gently slide another finger in, moving his fingers a little faster, "Tell me Shuichi, what do you want me to do?" Yuki smirked. Shuichi looked up at him, moaning under him, "Please…Yuki…Fu…Fuck me!" he added another finger into Shuichi, moving them faster.

"…Yuuuki I want it now!" Yuki smirked "So impatient", he removed his fingers and stretched over to the bed side table and opened the drawer, pulling out a tube of lube, squeezing some out the bottle and smothering it on his large erection.

Once he finished covering his cock with lube, he positioned himself at Shuichi's anus, smirking down at Shuichi, and with one thrust he was fully inside him, Shuichi gasped in pleasure, moaning loudly.

Yuki was still smirking and started to thrust in and out of Shuichi, getting faster and harder each time "Oh…Yuki…So…Go…Good!" Yuki kept up his pace and leaned down and kissed Shuichi, shoving his tongue into his mouth roughly, muting Shuichi's moans slightly.

Shuichi started to move his hips to meet Yuki's thrusts, causing both of them more pleasure. Yuki knew both of them would reach their limits soon and moved one of his hands to rub Shuichi's cock, making the pinked haired boy moan even more into the kiss.

Yuki pulled back from the kiss, looking at Shuichi, noticing his cheeks were a bit flushed, "…Oh….Yuki…..I'm…Gonna…Yuki!" Shuichi came hard, calling Yuki's name out, some of his come splashed on Yuki's chest and his own, Yuki grunted a little with a couple more thrusts, he came inside Shuichi.

Yuki pulled out of Shuichi and lay on the bed beside him, both of them panting, there was a slight musky smell in the air after their love making. Yuki turned to Shuichi, pulling the covers over them both and hugging the younger boy close to him "…I love you Shuichi", Shuichi smiled "I love you too Yuki" they both looked in each others eyes for a moment, smiling and then they both drifted into sleep.

The End!

I'm so sorry! This chapter is so late , I've just been really busy so I couldn't finish it , but now it done , um I might write a sequel to it P


End file.
